


flaming

by Ivonica



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Firebending & Firebenders, M/M, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivonica/pseuds/Ivonica
Summary: Практически каждый раз, когда Сокка вот так вот топил его тело в своих мучительно долгих ласках, он забывался, терял голову и в итоге… В итоге его пальцы, созданные для того, чтобы извергать разрушительное пламя, начинали искриться, а дыхание становилось поистине обжигающим. Его стихия брала верх прямо в момент их единения.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 25





	flaming

**Author's Note:**

> После победы над Озаем и окончания войны Сокка остаётся в Стране Огня и входит в Совет нового Лорда Огня Зуко.

Спальня Лорда Огня была наполнена тихим шипением и звонкими вскриками — в общем-то, привычные звуки для позднего времени, особенно в такие дни, как этот, когда на плечи Его Величества на сыпались непосильной горой всё новые и новые дела, и он ещё до ужина расправлялся со своими обязанностями, оставляя себе время для вечерних прогулок, посещения театра или чего-то куда более увлекательного. Не сказать, конечно, что в остальные дни он не находил времени для любовных утех, но тогда приходилось жертвовать сном, а Сокка не любил, когда его любовник не высыпался, поэтому каждый раз непозволительно быстро доводил Лорда до пика блаженства и, оставляя невесомый поцелуй на макушке, приказывал крепко спать. Зуко же подобное не устраивало. Он хоть и ценил столь милую заботу советника, но его способность выжимать из него все соки он, честно говоря, ценил не меньше. И жертвовать ради этого лишним часом своего сна Его Величество был совершенно не против, вот только Сокка всё равно оставался непреклонным, говоря, что едва переставляющий ноги от усталости (да и не только от усталости, чего таить) повелитель вряд ли сможет полноценно справляться со своими обязанностями, а на него, вообще-то, надеются все жители огненных земель, так что ему стоит более ответственно подходить к своей должности. Зуко хоть и дулся, но спорить не брался — всё же Сокка был действительно прав: он плохо справлялся с недосыпом и после нескольких часов сна едва мог соображать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы решать какие-то поистине важные для всего государства дела.

— Ты не устал? — заботливо поинтересовался Сокка, оставляя очередной поцелуй на внутренней стороне бедра повелителя.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Сегодня можем не торопиться.

— Отлично, — советник усмехнулся и склонился ниже, обдавая тёплым дыханием напряжённую плоть Хозяина Огня.

Сокка любил растягивать удовольствие — секс с ним был сплошным наслаждением. Он был нежным и внимательным, но при этом жёстким и страстным, жадно берущим и не менее жадно отдающим. Зуко трепетал от этого контраста: от несдержанных, быстрых толчков и нежных поглаживаний; от настойчивого языка и мягких, ласковых губ; от крепкого тела, но таких чувственных и тонких пальцев. Каждый их раз будто бы напоминал единение Инь и Ян, любви и похоти, чувств и эмоций, и это было по-своему прекрасно. Именно поэтому Лорд Огня терпеть не мог быстрый секс ради необходимого удовлетворения — в нём терялся весь смысл, все те неописуемые ощущения, ради которых он и отдавал себя в полную власть этого пылкого парня — уже почти мужчины — из Племени Воды. Конечно же, с Соккой даже спешный минет был приятен, но настоящую бурю в нём поднимало именно то, что стояло за чувствами, а не за физиологией, то, что он смело называл любовью, а не просто сексом.

Язык Сокки влажно прошёлся по всей длине вставшего члена, уделив особое внимание набухшей головке; он знал, что Лорд любил глубоко и влажно, но никогда не упускал возможности ещё больше раззадорить сгорающего от желания правителя. Зуко с громким стоном запрокинул голову назад и шире развёл подрагивающие ноги. Это вызвало на его лице усмешку — советник только начал его касаться, а всё тело уже пробила дрожь, будто бы он был нетерпеливым девственником, а не взрослым молодым человек с весьма активной половой жизнью. Этот проклятый южанин всегда на него так действовал — хуже яда.

— Сокка… — требовательно протянул Лорд Огня и тут же прикусил ребро ладони, ощутив, как его член полностью погрузился в горячий рот.

Это было неожиданно и до одури приятно — всё так, как он и любил. Сделав несколько плавных движений головой, советник выпустил твёрдый орган из плена своих губ и недовольно взглянул на продолжавшего глушить свои стоны зажатой между зубами ладонью мага. Сокка позволял ему делать в постели всё, что угодно, вот только эту неприсущую его огненному бойфренду скромность и сдержанность он не выносил. И вовсе не потому, что что-то имел против, нет, просто это был не его Зуко. Не его пылкий, страстный и отзывчивый Лорд Огня. Временами Зуко стеснялся своей несдержанности, и вовсе не перед Соккой — он знал его как облупленного и любил в нём абсолютно всё, даже то, что сам Лорд считал мерзким и отталкивающим, — он стеснялся, что их могут услышать: стража королевских покоев (мимо слуха которой, конечно же, не могло проскользнуть даже шуршание шёлковых простыней, а про стоны и вздохи даже говорить не стоит), проходящие мимо члены Королевского Совета, да даже слуги. И это заставляло его щёки краснеть, а сознание — оставаться в привычном состоянии полного контроля, чтобы не позволить себе лишнего. Потому что он чувствовал, будто бы открывает всего себя не только перед своим южным любовником, но и перед всем остальным дворцом, чувствовал, будто бы в спальне они не одни, будто бы вокруг были десятки или целые сотни посторонних глаз. Сокка же хотел дать своему повелителю расслабиться, снять с него всё напряжение прошедшего дня и утопить его в океане своих чувств, однако он знал, что если Зуко начал зажиматься, то полностью расслабиться ему уже вряд ли удастся — чёрт бы побрал его мораль.

— Зуко?

— Прости, — виновато выдохнул он и огладил ладонью смуглое плечо. — Продолжишь?

— Ты опять думаешь об этих идиотах?

Растерянно кивнув, Зуко отвёл взгляд в сторону. Он корил себя за то, что после стольких лет на него временами всё ещё накатывает эта чёртова паранойя.

— Милый, ты не должен стесняться. Пусть весь дворец знает, как тебе хорошо, — с пошлой улыбкой проговорил Сокка, в ответ на что получил возмущённый пинок коленом. — Ладно.

Как бы там ни было, он знал, что просто так это не пройдёт, поэтому поднялся с кровати и направился к выходу из покоев, даже не удосужившись прикрыть свою наготу. Зуко покраснел пуще прежнего и закрыл глаза, дабы не видеть этого. Удивительно, но спустя столько лет бесстыдство Сокки всё ещё продолжало его поражать.

Приоткрыв одну половину тяжёлой деревянной двери, молодой человек облокотился о неё плечом и прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание не осмелившихся пошевелиться стражников.

— Вы свободны до утра.

— Но… — попытался возразить один из мужчин, явно опасаясь за безопасность правителя.

— Приказ Лорда.

— Да, сэр.

Проследив, пока эти двое не скроются за поворотом, Сокка оттолкнулся от двери и захлопнул её резким движением руки. Его губы расплылись в самодовольной ухмылке, а в глазах полыхнуло пламя, стоило ему издали взглянуть на распластавшегося на красных шёлковых простынях до одури возбуждённого Зуко. Ему показалось, что он мог бы кончить только от этой картины, настолько завораживающей и будоражащей она была.

— Может, ты голышом ещё по всей столице пройдёшься? — возмутился Зуко, недовольно сузив свои золотистые глаза.

— Ну, если Его Величество так хочет…

— Его Величество хочет, чтобы ты вернулся обратно в постель.

Сокка рассмеялся. Отлично — это был его Зуко. Властный, но мягкий и чуткий. Страстный, но нежный и ласковый. Опасный, словно дракон, но при этом милый, будто маленький котёнок.

Оказавшись вновь в кровати, он широким движением ладони огладил шелковистую кожу голени и оставил на ней влажный поцелуй. Облизал языком и спустился ниже — к изящным ступням с небольшими пальцами и твёрдыми, гладкими пятками. Проведя языком вдоль всей стопы, советник коснулся поцелуем большого пальца, после чего бросил томный взгляд на шумно вздыхающего и комкающего в своих руках простыню Лорда.

— Чего ещё хочет Его Величество?

Это звучало пошло и вызывающе. Слишком откровенно даже для привыкшего к извечным выходкам Сокки Зуко. Он будто бы обещал выполнить любое его желание, будто бы говорил, что его слово — закон и что он имеет над ним полный контроль. Это возбуждало.

— Делай что хочешь.

— Уверен?

— Да, Сокка. Можешь делать всё, что захочешь.

Советника этот ответ более чем устроил.

Отпустив ногу Зуко, он одним движением перевернул его на живот и приподнял за бёдра, вынуждая упереться коленями в твёрдый матрас. Лорд простонал и сильнее прогнулся в пояснице; ему нравилось, когда Сокка был таким. Стоит сказать, что никому другому он бы попросту не позволил так откровенно себя подчинять.

Огладив широкими ладонями подтянутые ягодицы, парень развёл их в стороны, наслаждаясь томным вздохом уткнувшегося лицом в подушку Зуко. Кожа под его пальцами была гладкая, мягкая и тёплая, а ещё от неё приятно пахло лавандовым маслом — им тело Зуко натирали слуги после вечернего купания и именно его (потому что Зуко просто обожал запах лаванды) Сокка использовал как смазку. Коснувшись губами бледного бедра, советник влажно лизнул бархатистую кожу, на которой красовалось несколько ярких засосов, оставленных им в прошлый раз. Он чертовски обожал бёдра своего повелителя: гладкие, крепкие, белоснежные — к ним так и хотелось прикоснуться губами, облизать горячую кожу, оставить на ней свои следы, словно красочные узоры на белом холсте. Он всегда ласкал их особенно долго, до ужаса медленно подбираясь к самому главному, но Зуко был вовсе не против. Любые ласки советника доставляли ему несравнимое удовольствие.

Задыхаясь от нетерпения, Лорд плавно двинул задницей, как бы намекая, чем именно Сокке стоило бы заняться. В любом другом случае он бы с удовольствием продолжил наслаждаться томным терзанием своих бёдер, но только не сейчас: из-за слишком большого количества работы у них непозволительно долго не было близости, и единственным, чего Зуко хотел в данный момент, был член его любовника; ну, или его умелый язык как минимум.

— Кажется, ты позволил мне делать всё, что я захочу, — с улыбкой напомнил Сокка и крепко обхватил рукой правую ягодицу Лорда, отводя её в сторону. — А слово Его Величества — закон.

Зуко простонал и зажмурил глаза, когда ловкий язык наконец коснулся сжатого кольца мышц. Чёртов Сокка, чтоб его. Этот южный засранец мог дразнить его часами, доводя до того, что Лорд Огня, первый человек государства и один из самых великих правителей мира, задыхался от болезненного возбуждения и, словно распутная девица, умолял трахнуть его поскорее.

Движения языка советника были медленными, но настойчивыми; его руки сжимали мягкие ягодицы, а дыхание теплом щекотало нежную и влажную от слюны кожу. Сокка не торопился проникать внутрь, влажно и широко вылизывал темнеющее отверстие, спускался языком к поджавшимся яичкам и новь поднимаясь вверх. Подобные ласки Лорд любил, поэтому советник никогда не ограничивал себя, делая с задней частью своего повелителя всё, что только захочется.

Вдоволь смочив тонкую кожу слюной, Сокка всё же слегка проник внутрь кончиком языка, чувствуя, как тугие мышцы плотно сжались вокруг него. Зуко простонал и сгрёб руками подушку, ещё сильнее утыкаясь в неё носом и пряча горевшие алым щёки. После стольких лет это всё ещё продолжало быть до безобразия откровенным и смущающим.

Неспешными толчками ловкого языка Сокка непозволительно долго трахал им уже начавшего теряться в своих ощущениях Лорда. А когда Зуко уже готов был приоткрыть плотно сжавшиеся в попытке заглушить рвавшиеся наружу вскрики губы и молить о большем, парень резко прекратил свои сладостные терзания и вновь перевернул его обратно на спину, сразу же склоняясь к чертовски твёрдому и сочащемуся смазкой члену.

— Сокка, — рвано выдохнул Лорд Огня, обхватывая вспотевшими ладонями смуглую шею и проходясь пальцами по начавшим отрастать волосам на бритом затылке.

Тёплые губы плотным кольцом обхватили напряжённый член, а язык с нажимом прошёлся от головки до середины, после чего вновь поднялся выше и отрывистыми движениями начал ласкать уздечку. Спустившись ниже, Сокка вобрал в себя член на всю длину, коснулся кончиком носа лобка, сжал горло и снова выпустил его изо рта, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Он проделал это ещё несколько раз, плавно скользя по влажному от слюны и смазки стволу, но задыхающийся в собственных стонах Зуко схватил его за волосы, по-прежнему собранные в пучок, не давая продолжить изводить себя пусть и томно-сладкими, но всё же слишком медленными и откровенно дразнящими ласками. Он слишком сильно хотел кончить, но ограничиваться минетом не входило в его планы.

Поняв всё без слов, Сокка усмехнулся и вновь поднялся с постели, дабы найти на одном из столов, заваленных шкатулками, украшениями и прочей дребеденью, небольшой пузырёк с маслом. Выудив из деревянной шкатулки с эмблемой Огненного Царства необходимую бутылочку, советник вернулся обратно и, не сдержавшись, оставил влажный поцелуй прямо в центре красноватого шрама, оставшегося у Зуко после удара молнии.

Лорд надрывно простонал и выгнулся, когда два смоченных маслом пальца одним движением вошли в него до конца. Сокка же поднялся выше и широко лизнул напряжённый сосок. Его пальцы двигались плавно, но быстро, периодически надавливая на простату, отчего Зуко хмурился и кусал пухлые губы. Заглядевшись на них, Сокка на время оторвался от покрасневшего соска и припал поцелуем к раскрытым в очередном несдержанном стоне губам своего повелителя, после чего добавил третий палец. Зуко жарко выдохнул сквозь поцелуй и обхватил руками широкие плечи своего любовника, придвигая его к себе как можно ближе, чтобы горячая бледная кожа вплотную касалась и будто бы сливалась в одно целое с другой — менее тёплой и более смуглой.

Неохотно оторвавшись от распухших губ Лорда, Сокка невесомо лизнул длинную шею и вытащил пальцы. Он бы мог, конечно, и дольше мучить Зуко своими сладкими ласками, но тот был на пределе, а играть с огнём — в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле — он хоть и любил, но хотел оставить это на потом, когда они оба будут измотаны.

Смазанный маслом член вошёл быстро, но плавно, заполнив собой растянутый вход одним толчком. Зуко вскрикнул и нахмурился: это не было больно, лишь неожиданно. Остановившись, Сокка обеспокоенно взглянул на лежавшего под ним Зуко. В его взгляде застыло пугающее чувство вины, а губы приоткрылись, чтобы прошептать извинения, но Зуко поторопился приложить к ним палец и улыбнулся.

— Всё хорошо, продолжай.

— Точно? Тебе не больно?

Каждый раз, когда Сокка так откровенно о нём беспокоился, Зуко чувствовал, что готов был расплакаться. Ведь разве это не проявление настоящей любви? Разве такой сильный страх причинить боль не говорил о чувствах красноречивее всего? Сокка в постели бывал резким, жёстким и настойчивым, но он никогда бы не посмел причинить ему боль, никогда бы не посмел сделать то, что Зуко не понравилось бы.

— Нет, — снова улыбка, — двигайся.

Сокка кивнул и медленно, опасаясь причинить дискомфорт, двинул бёдрами назад, выходя наполовину. А после, уткнувшись лбом в до одури горячее плечо Зуко, вновь вошёл до конца. Лорд Огня жарко выдохнул ему на ухо и обхватил жилистыми руками слегка влажную от пота спину советника. Спину, испещрённую вдоль и поперёк шрамами, царапинами и мелкими ожогами, глядя на которые Зуко чувствовал накатывающую вину. Потому что лишь некоторые из них были получены в прошедших боях, остальные же являлись следами и метками его несдержанности, многие из которых не сойдут никогда. А всё потому, что он плохо умел себя контролировать, плохо умел сдерживать свою рвущуюся наружу огненную сущность. Практически каждый раз, когда Сокка вот так вот топил его тело в своих мучительно долгих ласках, он забывался, терял голову и в итоге… В итоге его пальцы, созданные для того, чтобы извергать разрушительное пламя, начинали искриться, а дыхание становилось поистине обжигающим. Его стихия брала верх прямо в момент их единения. Каждый раз Зуко непростительно долго молил его о прощении, в ответ на что Сокка лишь смеялся и называл его дураком. Потому что потерявший над собой контроль Лорд Огня — это именно то, чего он всегда так отчаянно добивался. Ведь это означало, что Зуко наконец-то смог отпустить себя, смог расслабиться настолько, что огонь, текущий по его жилам, перестал быть лишь частью Зуко — он слился с ним, стал самим Зуко, чёртовым Повелителем Огня. И тогда уже не Зуко укрощал разрушительное пламя, а Сокка — простой паренёк из Племени Воды. И пусть его тело будет хоть полностью покрыто шрамами и ожогами — ему было всё равно. Зуко в ответ на его слова всегда возмущался и говорил, что с огнём шутки плохи. Сокка же продолжал смеяться и отвечал, что если бы он боялся огня, он бы попросту не смог любить владеющего им Лорда огненных земель.

Двигаясь с каждым толчком всё быстрее, советник крепкой хваткой сжимал плотно обхватывающее его талию бедро, а другой рукой упирался в матрас рядом с раскрасневшимся лицом Зуко, удерживая свой вес. Не сводя глаз с Лорда, он внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией, пытаясь понять, действительно ли всё было в порядке, или ему всё же стоило замедлиться. Однако громко постанывающему от удовольствия Зуко на самом деле было хорошо, поэтому вскоре Сокка окончательно расслабился и опустился ниже, позволяя своему любовнику полностью обхватить себя всеми конечностями и прижаться настолько близко, что он отчётливо почувствовал, как кожа его повелителя постепенно начинает нагреваться. Сокка усмехнулся. Что ж, значит, они уже близки.

Советник замедлился буквально на несколько толчков, дабы полюбоваться недовольным, но одновременно утопающим в наслаждении лицом Лорда Огня, после чего вновь ускорился, начиная двигаться быстрее прежнего. Зуко громко стонал и с трудом дышал, царапал ногтями сильные плечи и без конца подтягивал повыше соскальзывающие от струящегося по ним обоим пота колени. Почувствовав, что он вот-вот кончит, Зуко простонал и убрал нагревающиеся ладони от тела своего любовника, раскинув их по обе стороны от себя. Пара глубоких толчков, и Лорд Огня громко вскрикнул в агонии удовольствия, а из его раскалённых ладоней вырвались горячие струи ярко полыхающего пламени. Даже из приоткрытого в последнем стоне рта показался небольшой огненный всполох, который едва не достиг щеки загнанно дышащего Сокки. Дойдя до оргазма и вновь обретя контроль над собой, Зуко расслабил все мышцы и откинулся на мягкую подушку, чувствуя, как внутри него разлилось горячее семя. Он настолько сильно потерялся в своих ощущениях, что совершенно не заметил, как Сокка тоже достиг своего пика.

— Вау, — удовлетворённо выдохнул парень и, выйдя из влажного растянутого прохода, устроился рядом с восстанавливающим дыхание Зуко.

— Я буду продолжать настаивать на том, что тебе не стоит доводить меня до такого.

— Брось, если бы тебе не нравилось, ты бы не позволял мне делать с тобой всё это.

Зуко притих и отвёл взгляд в сторону. Чёртов бесстыдный южанин был как всегда прав: Зуко нравилось, когда он доводил его до беспамятства, но при этом каждый раз, замечая на теле советника новые краснеющие ожоги, он чувствовал себя отвратительно, потому что сам не понаслышке знал, насколько разрушительным и адски болезненным можем быть огонь. И насколько ужасными могли быть его последствия. А что если однажды он обдаст Сокку настолько мощным порывом огня, что тот просто не сможет этого вынести? В конце концов, его любовник был лишь человеком, и любая стихия была для него смертельно опасна и сокрушительна.

— Не беспокойся, ты никогда не причинишь мне вреда.

Руки советника крепко обхватили Лорда за бледнокожую талию, а губы мягко коснулись напряжённой шеи.

— Ты не можешь знать, Сокка. У меня всё ещё есть проблемы с самоконтролем, и я боюсь, что…

— Тебе не стоит бояться. Огонь — это часть тебя, а я люблю всё, что с тобой связано.

Зуко совершенно смущённо улыбнулся и накрыл обнимающие его руки своими слегка остывшими, но всё ещё по-прежнему до жути горячими ладонями.

— Но, знаешь, — с привычной усмешкой на губах начал Сокка, поглаживая большим пальцем нагретую кожу живота, под которой проступали твёрдые мышцы, — быть сожжённым тобой — не самая плохая смерть.

— Сокка!

— Что? — он увернулся от несильного толчка в голову и уткнулся подбородком в предплечье. — Если бы меня спросили, как я хочу умереть, я бы выбрал именно это.

Зуко рассмеялся и сильнее вжался спиной в грудь лежащего позади парня. Он был слишком смущён и разморен, чтобы что-то отвечать. Ему хотелось спать и принять ванну, но уходить куда-то из тёплых объятий и не менее тёплой комнаты ему совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он благоразумно задвинул подальше мысли о липкой сперме и испачканных простынях.

Увидев, что глаза его Лорда едва держались открытыми — после секса Зуко всегда начинало чертовски сильно клонить в сон, — Сокка шепнул тихое «Спи» и оставил короткий поцелуй на занимающем практически всю левую часть лица его повелителя шраме. Зуко тепло улыбнулся и развернулся в крепких объятиях советника, утыкаясь горячим лбом ему в грудь.

Он не знал, с чего вдруг, но Сокка ужасно любил его шрам. Гладил его длинными пальцами и целовал мягкими губами. Смотрел на него не как на безжалостное и вечное уродство, а как на что-то поистине прекрасное, будто бы и не было этого шрама вовсе, а на его месте оставалась красивая и никак не пострадавшая часть лица Лорда Огня. Зуко в такие моменты всегда задыхался от нежности — он не верил, что кто-то может любить это безобразие на его лице. Сокка же просил не называть его безобразием и напоминал, что любит всё, что касается его Лорда, а шрам был его неотъемлемой частью; частью, которая делала его неповторимым. Делала его истинным Лордом Огня, которого Сокка так сильно любил. Ведь если бы не этот шрам, Зуко не был бы собой, не был бы тем парнем, кто переосмыслил всю суть своего существования и помог остановить столетнюю войну. И единственным, за что Сокка ненавидел этот шрам, была та адская боль, которую Зуко пришлось вынести от руки собственного отца.

— Люблю тебя, — тихо выдохнул Зуко в смуглую кожу и почувствовал, как кольцо рук сжалось на его талии сильнее.

Сокка зарылся носом в длинные тёмные волосы, полной грудью вдыхая запах лаванды и пепла. Удивительно, но будучи абсолютно отталкивающим сам по себе, на Зуко этот прожжённый запах ощущался по-другому, совершенно особенно. Он не был резким и противным, он был таким же тягучим и терпким, как и сам Зуко. И не наслаждаться им было просто невозможно.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Зузу, — с улыбкой отозвался Сокка, в ответ на что получил толчок под рёбра.

Зуко ненавидел это прозвище и готов был сжечь заживо любого, кто осмеливался так его назвать. Любого, кроме Сокки, разумеется. Этому южному засранцу всегда было позволено намного больше, чем кому бы то ни было, однако Зуко его наглость и бесстыдство лишь сильнее привлекали, иначе бы этот невозмутимый парень из Племени Воды не делил бы с ним не только постель, но и жизнь на протяжении многих лет. И Зуко знал, чувствовал, что этим всё не ограничится — их ждёт целое будущее и большие перемены, ведь им предстояло ещё так много сделать, так много ошибок исправить. Неизменной останется лишь их связь, потому что она была крепче любого камня и металла. Сильнее любой стихии. 

Это была любовь.


End file.
